The present invention is based on a control device for internal combustion engines. A control device is already known in which a constant reference absolute pressure is regulated by an absolute pressure regulator and stresses a movable wall; the wall either limits the placement of a load-pressure-dependent full-load stop for the full-load position, permissible in each case, of the supply volume adjustment element of the fuel metering device, or else acts on a regulator linkage in order to adjust the regulator characteristic to the changing manifold pressure.